Magnus Burnsides
Magnus-Terry "The Hammer" Burnsides is a player character controlled by Travis McElroy. He is a human fighter with a lawful good alignment, with a history of carpentry. He once made a pretty awesome chair, impressing the entire town and becoming a folk hero. Helping with this are his roots as "common folk" and his rustic charm. Magnus is a "man of action" who believes that "thinking is for other people." Having once stopped a mad tyrant, Magnus now lives under the threat of death, sworn by the tyrant as revenge. He also carries with him a knife once owned by a relative. He was once pretty confident it would come back into play in his life, but he probably doesn't remember he has it packed in his things. Powers and Abilities * Rustic Hospitality - Magnus is beloved by the common people, who will shield him from his enemies and give him food and shelter when needed. * He is a Master Carpenter. His test to become a Master Carpenter involved building a really good chair, which he named SitBoy 1 (unless his numbering system began prior to becoming a Master Carpenter).https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767785035730677760 * Vehicle proficiency * Protection Fighter - While wielding a shield, can impose disadvantage on attack rolls against characters within 5 feet. * "His face is just one big hand." * Ambidexterity * Lever proficiency * Severing arms proficiency Items Current Items * ''Railsplitter'''' ''(once per day can cut down a tree with a single chop) * Shield of Heroic Memories * Boots of Striding and Springing?? * Stone of Farspeech * Adventurer's Kit * Short Bow * Phantom Fist * Fletcher's Mitt * Cockroach Mandible * Steven, a magical normal goldfish in a magical, spherical tank * Multiple nude drawings of a woman he was romantically involved with in his homeland.Ep. 4: Here There Be Gerblins - Chapter Four * Multiple severed robot arms * A warm rock * Flagon of Super Alcohol * Glutton's Fork * The Featherweight Cuirass (+3 to all Acrobatics checks) Former Items * Hair of the Dog Potion - Consumed Magnus takes care of his things. History Backstory tragic Magnus has alluded multiple times to a tragic backstory involving "Julia." Perhaps as a result of his history he has no fear of death and looks forward to meeting Julia again in the afterlife.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767776528465850368 Here There Be Gerblins After Taako is knocked out by Magic Brian during a magical wizard duel in Wave Echo Cave, Magnus saves Taako's life with a healing potion and in the process unknowingly imparts upon Taako the knowledge of the word "cheese." Trivia * The posters Magnus hangs in his room in the BoB are "a Jess the Beheader poster and a tour poster for Fantasy Dave Matthews Band."Twitter FAQ: https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767790331492532224 * Magnus is an only child. He is glad to have found Merle and Taako,https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767787068319760384 and considers Angus to be a little brother.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767777838984486913 * Magnus does not have anxiety.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767783745407553537 * Magnus is afraid of spiders, has "no" weaknesses, and is allergic to sulfa-based medications.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767786042996953088 * Magnus is not asexual, but "events in his backstory have left him completely uninterested in romance."https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767784322795466752 * Magnus' favorite candy is Turkish Delights. * Magnus has 8 homemade "Big Dog" tee shirts.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767783139364237313 * Magnus is a mead guy.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767782821935083520 * Beauty and the Beast is the Disney movie that made Magnus cry the most.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767782659703599104 Fantasy Seinfeld is his favorite sitcom.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767781382248603649 He would love everything HGTV, including Property Brothers.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767772860664406017 He would probably be a big Green Lantern fan.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767787357424803840 His favorite podcast would be Can I Pet Your Dog.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767783003070267393 * He would see getting bitten by a fantasy werewolf as a net positive.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767789830952681472 Magnus thinks the Gelatenous Cube is cute and "so squishy."https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767788291391455233 * Magnus would take a fantasy bullet for Taako or Merle "in a heartbeat."https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767779380034699264 * Magnus is 1000% #TeamBigDog"Magnus is 1000% #TeamBigDog, but I want him to end up with a tiny bearded terrier like Buttercup." Travis in twitter chat: https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767779061011808256 * Magnus can lift 3 other members of the Bureau of Balance on a good day.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767776618513330176 Despite this, he doesn't really train, he's a naturally burly boy.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767776387851808768 That said, if Magnus were in the Olympics, he'd be best at "shotput, javelin, and weightlifting."https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767775978659713024 * Magnus names all the chairs he makes like so: "SitBoy 1, SitBoy 2, SitBoy 3," etc.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767774920382242816 * Magnus took a potion so he would never have to maintain his facial hair. It tasted like licorice.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767774368801943552; https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767784531013271552 * Magnus gets jealous of Merle and Taako's magic "ALL THE TIME," but he's able to channel his anger into flexing, which calms him down.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767774181652070402 If he could steal a magical spell, it would probably be something that would let him fly.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767786333033099265 * Response to question "Magnus's fuck, marry, kill between Taako, Merle, and Upsy?": "He'd Marry Taako and Merle. He'd kill Upsy. He wouldn't 'F' anyone. Not his style."https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767773684824154112 * Magnus would never get rid of RailSplitter.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767788815696158720 * Magnus doesn't have tattoos, just scars.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767786165843988480 * If Magnus had a theme song, it would be this.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767786502080389120 * Magnus has died nineteen times without crossing to the astral plane, according to Kravitz. Quotes - Ep. 20, after some vines allegedly ate Magnus's penis off References and Footnotes Category:Player characters